1. Field
The following description relates to a method of calculating an accuracy of measuring a location, and a method and apparatus to measure a location of a terminal using the accuracy of measuring the location.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of information and communication technology, ubiquitous computing has arrived based on the spread of network infrastructure, and the generalization of advanced digital equipment in daily life. In order to meet the varied needs of customers of ubiquitous computing, services requested by a customer should be provided to the customer even when the customer is not directly involved with the service. Accordingly, a ubiquitous service includes a computer recognizing an action and location of a customer.
Location-based services have been developed for an outdoor environment using a Global Positioning System (GPS). However, the propagation of various technologies, the spread of smartphone use, and user needs have resulted in an increasing desire for a service that tracks location in an indoor environment. The location-based service in an indoor environment can be applied to various fields, for example, a circumference search in a large shopping mall and a supermarket, an indoor navigation that may be used in a museum, a factory, and a building, location tracking of a patient and a doctor in a hospital, a guide terminal for the visually-handicapped, and the like. Although various devices are used in an indoor environment, such devices have not been able to adequately measure a location in the indoor environment.